The Chill Factor
The Chill Factor is the 66th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis When a snow storm hits Cappy Town, Tiff thinks that King Dedede ordered an ice monster. However, Dedede did not buy any monsters, and a group of Pengi appear. Episode Summary The episode starts with Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey relaxing by the beach, when all of a sudden, it gets cold. Thinking the cause of the sudden chill is an ice monster, they go to Castle Dedede to see if he purchased any of them. He shows them a bill that says that he can't order any more monsters until he pays up, so Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby decide to investigate outside. All the Cappies go with them, and they discover an iceberg, and with it, a penguin clan called Pengi. They state that when they came the village started to snow. Mayor Len Blustergas and the other Cappies hold a celebration for the Pengi, but Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby investigate the iceberg. Kirby soon finds a way inside the iceberg to a giant air conditioner so large, it froze Cappy Town. The trio is caught by the Pengi soon after discovering this air conditioner. They are held hostage and the Pengi freeze everyone with their ice breath. The Pengi say they don't like to wander because they want to find somewhere cold to live, and that their first home was destroyed. They invade the village and the castle and make Dedede and Escargoon do intensive labor, so Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby devise a plan. They tell a Pengi that they need to use the bathroom; they used this opportunity to get out of the castle by dressing as Pengi. They meet up with a Pengi guard, but it is actually Meta Knight in disguise. While Dedede and Escargoon talk about being happy that Kirby is in their lives, they are freed from their intensive labor. Then, they ambush the Pengi leader. Kirby inhales his ice breath and becomes Ice Kirby, and fights him. However, in an attempt to freeze the Pengi leader, it is found that ice benefits the Pengi, so Dedede tries ordering a fire monster. Instead, he gets a hot sauce called Volcanon. Tiff calls for the Warp Star and tells Kirby to take the Volcanon to the Booma-Dooma Volcano. He does so and pours the hot sauce in the volcano while humming a merry tune, and it erupts, melting all the snow. The Pengi leave Cappy Town and the warm weather returns. When Dedede and Escargoon use lots of air conditioning machines, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby short-circuit out their machines, saying that they should conserve energy. The episode ends with Kirby jumping into a small tub of water. Changes in the dub *The notice from Nightmare Enterprises is more detailed in the Japanese dub; the Japanese version features a notice saying "To DeDeDe" and the unpaid balance of 2,943,250,000 denden. It is also signed by "Holy Nightmare Co." In the dubbed version, it only says "Notice" and the text is replaced by lines (which is common in letters in many cartoons). *Kawasaki's restaurant scene is removed from the dub, possibly due to time constraint. *Mabel's prediction and Pengi's opposite thought is completely the opposite in the dub. **In the original, Mabel predicts that the Pengi will be staying in Cappy Town for a long time, and Pengi tells that they don't plan on doing so. In the dub, Mabel says the Pengi will be staying for a short time, and Pengi says he won't count on it. *In the dub, the N.M.E. Sales Guy says he cannot send King Dedede additional monsters until he pays his bill. In the Japanese version, he claims that they are out of them at the moment. Trivia *Tiff says that she has never seen a penguin in person, but if King Dedede is a penguin (this is not confirmed, but implied on various occasions), this statement is false. * It can be assumed that after the events of this episode, King Dedede pays the bill. * A part of the episode where Kirby says "Yuki!" (Snow!) was kept unedited for the English dub. * This is one of the only episode where a Waddle Dee's voice is heard. This is heard when it sneezes in the kitchen. * This is one of the several episodes that has ecosystem as a theme. This episodes is about global warming. * There's also a flashback from Dedede's Snow Job.